Moi aussi, je t'aime !
by Miss502
Summary: Alexia Alters, vous connaissez ? Non ? Une petite brune, une illuminée en puissance qui se fera un plaisir de vous rembarrez si vous l'approchez de trop près ? Toujours pas ? Bon très bien. Dans ce cas, venez découvrir sa sixième année à Poudlard !
1. Une nouvelle année commence

_Tout commence le premier septembre de l'année 1977. Je m'appelle Alexia, plus connue sous le nom d'Alex, j'ai seize ans et encore toutes mes dents mais, là n'est pas vraiment le problème. Le problème, là, en fait, c'est ma mère !_

- « ... et ne fais pas de bêtises, cette année ! Ne colore plus les cheveux des Serpentard en rose, ne met pas de pétards dans les potions, ne sors pas du dortoir en pleine nuit, et surtout ne te bats pas ! Je ne veux plus recevoir de lettres de ta directrice de maison, tu m'as compris ? »

_Ma mère, elle délire complet ! Ca sert à quoi d'aller à Poudlard si ce n'est pour s'amuser ? Jusque là, j'arrivais à lui trouver des excuses plus ou moins potables mais, là, en vérité, je sature ! Je hausse les épaules, sans rien promettre et illumine mon visage d'un grand sourire innocent, avant de rétorquer à la dame un peu trop sérieuse qui me sert de mère :_

- « Moi aussi, je t'aime, Maman ! »

_Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel, se demandant sincèrement si sa fille grandirait un jour. Elle semble abandonner l'idée et m'embrasse finalement sur la joue, m'étreignant rapidement au passage. _

- « Oh, bonjour, madame Alters ! »

_En entendant cette voix chaleureuse et reconnaissable parmi des milliers, je fais volte face, pouvant ainsi apercevoir une de mes meilleures amies. Waouh, elle a encore grandi pendant les vacances ... J'imagine que tout le monde a grandi, tout le monde sauf moi, bien entendu ! Déjà, je suis petite de nature alors, si en plus, tout le monde se met à pousser comme des géants, j'vais vraiment me sentir seule ! Bon, revenons à cette nouvelle arrivante, il s'agit de Lily Evans, une superbe rouquine, ma préfète préférée, sachant qu'à Gryffondor, il n'y a qu'elle. Sentant bien vite que les politesses seraient longues, je tourne les yeux vers la locomotive rouge écarlate qui attend les élèves, un train plus communément appelé le Poudlard Express. Mon regard est particulièrement attiré par la fenêtre du dernier compartiment. Je comprends bien vite ce qui a attiré mon attention. Deux paires de bras sortent et s'agitent hors du compartiment, dans notre direction. Je plisse les yeux, juste pour avoir une confirmation de mes pensées, et je constate que je pensais bien. Les deux paires de bras appartiennent à Melody Ellianger et à Alice Cooper, les deux filles qui complètent le quatuor d'inséparables que nous formons avec Lily. Alors que j'envisage de leur répondre d'un signe de main, j'entends le train siffler le départ. Je renonce donc au signe de la main et dépose un dernier baiser sur la joue légèrement maquillée de ma mère. J'attrape d'une main ma valise, incroyablement lourde et poursuit Lily, qui a déjà entamé un sprint, traînant elle aussi sa valise derrière elle. _

_Alors que le train s'ébranle, nous sautons à bord d'un pas vif et nerveux, soulagées d'avoir réussi à y pénétrer avant son départ. Je pose brutalement ma valise-boulet sur le sol boisé du train, juste histoire de souffler un peu et de ne pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque si jeune ! _

_Alors que je pose ma main sur mon ventre pour soulager mon point de côté, je regarde Lily qui sourit comme si on venait tout juste d'avancer Noël._

- « Une nouvelle année commence ... »

_Murmure t-elle, dans un soupir enthousiaste. Elle est incroyablement perspicace, Lily. Avec des raisonnements comme celui-ci, elle aurait eu sa place à Serdaigle !_

_Malgré mes pensées sarcastiques, je réponds à son sourire, sincèrement. Elle a, pourtant, raison. Que c'est bon d'être en route pour Poudl ..._

- « Pardon ! »

_Mon sourire disparaît en un seul instant, alors que je reconnais la voix de la personne que je hais depuis mon tout premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu le sixième anniversaire de notre première dispute et du début de notre haine réciproque. Allez, on répète tous après moi : Bon anniversaire, Alex ! En deux mots hideux, je dirais Sirius Black. Je soupire bruyamment avant de me retourner vers lui, énervée._

- « Black ! Quel plaisir pour moi de te retrouver et d'entendre cette voix si mélodieuse commencée déjà à me taper sur les nerfs ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

_Je souris d'un air ironique et exaspéré alors que mes yeux lancent déjà des éclairs dans toutes les directions. Je vois le visage de ce bellâtre, sur lequel un air charmeur avait déjà pris place, se dissoudre entièrement. _

- « Je voulais juste passer alors ce n'était pas la peine pour toi de te mettre déjà à crier. Mais, sache bien que le plaisir de cette rencontre est partagé ! »

_Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! Il m'énerve avec son air supérieur et ses groupies qui le suivent partout. D'ailleurs, je crois bien en avoir aperçu une juste derrière la porte de droite. Bref, là, ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que j'me suis complètement loupée. Il voulait seulement passer et moi, comme la plus idiote des idiotes, j'ai commencé déjà à le provoquer. D'habitude, c'est toujours lui qui commence, c'est une sorte de règle entre nous. Ca doit sans doute être l'enthousiasme de retrouver Poudlard qui m'a poussé à lui répondre comme ça. A présent que je suis rentrée dans la provocation, je ne peux plus me retirer et m'excuser, c'est trop tard pour moi ! Comme qui dirait, le chat est entré dans la cage aux lutins, à présent._

- « Oh, ça, c'est génial, tu ne peux savoir mais, ça emplie mon cœur de joie !

- Hey, Patmol, j'te cherchais ! Il faut absolument que tu voies ça ! »

_Oh, non ! Et voila, l'autre bellâtre de Gryffondor qui arrive, James Potter. Avec Black, on dirait deux frères. Ils se ressemblent dans tous les sens du terme. J'ignore donc Sirius, qui n'a pas pu rétorquer à mon attaque, à mon plus grand bonheur, et lève des yeux désespérés vers Potter. C'est la kermesse ici ou quoi ? Potter semble alors remarquer notre présence, à moi et à Lily. Ces yeux noisette s'arrêtent d'ailleurs sur Lily, comme si il venait de voir la Sainte Vierge. Un sourire qu'il veut sans doute charmeur se dessine sur son visage et il prend la parole._

- « Oh, Lily Jolie ! Wouh, plus belle que jamais ... Ne penserais-tu pas, toi dont l'intelligence dépasse celle même de Rowena Serdaigle, que nous formerions le plus beau des couples que Poudlard n'est jamais vu, si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi ? »

_Oula, ça chauffe, moi je dis. Lily ne va sûrement pas se laisser faire. Quel idiot ! Il l'énerve et après, c'est nous qui allons devoir supporter sa colère pendant tout le voyage ! Je me tourne brusquement vers Lily, essayant de prévoir sa réaction, chose habituellement assez impossible._

- « Justement, Potter, mon intelligence me déconseille fortement d'accepter toute sorte de propositions venant de toi ! A présent, tu m'excuseras mais, je n'ai pas envie de voir mon voyage gâché à cause de quelqu'un de ton espèce ! A la prochaine ! »

_Bon, c'est fini ! Elle ne lui a pas collé de baffes, c'est déjà ça ! Ca veut sans doute dire qu'elle n'est pas si énervée ... Non, en fait, elle est super énervée, vu la force avec laquelle elle me prend le bras pour m'emmener dans le couloir du train. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre ma valise qu'elle m'entraîne déjà. Je me dégage de son étreinte et cours dans le sens inverse, retournant vers le hall, dans lequel Potter et Black sont toujours. J'attrape alors ma valise et plante mes yeux dans ceux de Potter. _

- « T'es aussi lent d'esprit qu'un scroutt à pétard, toi ! On t'a répété toute l'année dernière que la rendre folle de colère ne la rendra pas amoureuse de toi ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? En plus maintenant, c'est moi qui vais devoir me coltiner sa colère contre toi pendant tout le voyage ! Merci bien ! »

_Et paf ! Non, ça ne fait pas des chocapics, ça fait juste un effet étrange sur la tête de Potter ! Il n'a plus le même sourire et me regarde avec un air flou ! Si, si, flou, je peux vous l'assurer ! On dirait qu'il vient de sortir de la machine à laver ! Bref, j'ai pas que ça à faire de rester regarder sa tête de merlan frit pendant tout le voyage. Je me retourne et entreprend de traîner ma valise jusqu'au compartiment où Lily, Alice et Melody m'attendent sûrement ... _

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**« Un ami, c'est quelqu'un qui vous connaît bien et qui vous aime quand même ! »**_


	2. Il faut un début à tout

Merci tous les trois pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! :D Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais, j'avais envie de le mettre quand même ! xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Je pousse la porte du compartiment avec brusquerie et n'ai même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur qu'une grosse masse de poils blonds et châtains me fonce dessus d'un air méchant. Je n'ai que le temps de grimacer avant de me prendre un peu plus de cent kilos sur la tronche ! Et non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle espèce de Niffleur ! C'est juste le résultat d'une longue absence, d'un manque qui a duré deux mois ! Eh oui, je n'ai pas vu ni Lily, ni Melody, ni Alice pendant les vacances et je peux vous assure qu'après vous être réveillé tous les jours à côté de trois filles comme ça et ne plus les voir pendant deux mois, ça fait drôle ! Enfin, drôle n'est sûrement pas le bon mot, j'aurais plus dit « chier » ! Je réponds, avec grand plaisir, à l'étreinte de mes deux meilleures amies, les serrant d'autant plus fort contre moi. Que c'est bon de les revoir, toutes les trois ! __Nous nous écartons finalement les unes des autres et je balance ma valise dans le porte-bagages au dessus de la tête de Lily, avant de m'asseoir près d'elle._

- « Alors les filles, ces vacances ?

- Folles ! Je suis allée en Allemagne voir ma famille. C'était génial ! Je ne vous raconte pas la beauté de certains garçons ! Il y en a même quelques uns qui m'ont proposé d'aller en discoutak, je ne savais pas ce que c'était alors j'ai refusé et puis aussi, ils sont tous fans de fotbol, là-bas ! C'était assez amusant, pour tout dire ! »

_Attention, c'est notre blonde préférée qui parle ! Eh oui, Miss Melody est d'origine allemande et chaque été, elle retourne dans son pays natal, faisant à chaque fois des découvertes qu'elle trouve très intrigantes._

- « En discothèque ! Et, ce n'est pas fotbol, c'est football, Melody ! »

_Melody hausse les épaules et assure que c'est la même chose, faisant glousser Lily au passage. Celle-ci a l'habitude de la culture moldue, étant donné qu'elle est d'origine moldue et elle ne manque pas de nous rectifier quand on dit une bêtise, ça doit être sa fonction de préfète qui lui fait ça ! Déformation professionnelle ! Oh non ! Attendez ! Lily est préfète et d'habitude, les préfets doivent se rejoindre dans un compartiment juste après le départ du train ! Vous ne voyez pas le problème ? Moi si, il est juste à ma droite !_

- « Lily ! La réunion des préfets ! »

_Le visage de Lily prend un air horrifié. Contrairement à mes habitudes à moi, Lily, elle, n'est jamais en retard, au grand jamais ! Elle pousse un effroyable cri aigu et cherche à se justifier, tout en se levant précipitamment. _

- « Mon Dieu ! J'vais être retard ! Ca, c'est encore de la faute de Potter ! A force de me harceler, j'oublie tout ce que j'ai dans la tête ! Bon, à tout à l'heure, les filles ! »

_Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que tout le monde ai compris ce qu'elle vient de dire ... Moi, j'ai à peine compris trois mots, qui ressemblaient à « faute », « Potter » et « harceler ». Etrange ... Bref, on se doute de ce qu'elle voulait dire et on ne va tout de même pas faire l'erreur idiote de lui demander de nous répéter sa phrase ! Elle risquerait de faire une crise de nerfs ! Parce qu'autant Black et Potter ont hérité du côté lent d'esprit des scroutt à pétards, autant Lily a hérité de leur côté violent ! Quand elle s'énerve, je ne rigole pas, c'est pas beau à voir !_

- « Il a déjà commencé ? »

_C'est Alice qui vient de me demander ça, je me retourne vers elle et dévisage son air compatissant, comprenant bien vite qu'elle parle de Potter. Je hoche la tête gravement, en guise de première réponse, puis décide de m'expliquer._

- « J'me suis tuée, l'année dernière, à lui répéter qu'elle ne céderait jamais à ce genre de propositions mais, il ne comprend rien ! C'en ai désespérant ! Et pourtant, c'est pas moldu ! »

_Non mais, c'est vrai quoi ! On n'attrape pas des gobelins avec des fondants de chaudrons !_

- « Je dérange ? »

_Je fais volte face brusquement et regarde fixement le garçon qui a failli me tuer d'une crise cardiaque._

« Au nom de Merlin, Frank ! La prochaine fois, dérange nous plus fort ! »

_Frank éclate de rire, malgré mon regard assassin. Bon c'est vrai que comme accueil, j'ai déjà fait mieux ! Mais, il me connaît et sait bien sur que je suis un peu tarée de la baguette, ça doit être ça d'ailleurs qui fait qu'il ne se tire pas en courant. Non, en fait, ça doit être parce que je fais pas super peur, moi et mon petit mètre cinquante cinq ! En plus, lui, c'est Frank Londubat, un septième année, il est connu pour être hyper courageux ! Et ça, c'est pas Alice qui le contredira, elle est amoureuse de lui depuis la première année ! Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble en début de l'année dernière et visiblement, c'est bien parti pour durer ! A mon avis, ils forment, tous les deux, le plus beau couple de tout Poudlard !_

_Finalement, Alice nous explique vaguement qu'elle a oublié un truc dans le hall et s'éclipse rapidement, attrapant au passage la main de Frank. Mais oui, bien sur ! Elle nous prend pour des veracrasses, Alice, ou quoi ? On n'est pas idiotes non plus et on se doute bien qu'elle a préféré aller bécoter son amoureux dans un coin du train ... Du coup, moi et Melody, on reste toutes les deux, telles deux célibataires désespérées ... Enfin non, on ne peut pas dire que Melody soit si désespérée que ça. Elle a l'habitude depuis toujours de courir les garçons et ceux-ci le lui rendent bien ! Il faut dire que Melody est très jolie ! Elle est plutôt mince et assez grande, elle a de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui cachent par moments ses fins traits de visage et ses yeux azurs soulignés de noir. Elle est belle et plaît, ça, c'est clair ! Du coup, la demoiselle en profite bien. Elle s'affiche au bras des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Non, elle n'est pas débile, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait et cherche juste à s'amuser. En gros, ce n'est pas les garçons qui brisent le cœur de Melody, c'est elle qui leur brise le cœur. Moi, Alice et Lily, on s'est souvent demandé si ça ne la gênait pas au fond d'elle, si elle ne souhaitait pas plutôt un amour vrai et sincère mais, apparemment, elle est très bien comme ça ! Quand à moi, « désespérée », oui, c'est le mot ! Mais, je n'en dirais rien ! Du moins, pas encore ..._

_Un court silence s'est installé, je n'aime pas vraiment ça et lève donc les yeux vers ma blonde préférée, un sourire malicieux s'affichant sur mon visage._

- « Je crois bien que le temps est venu de souhaiter la bienvenue à tout le monde, tu ne crois pas, Melody ?

_Celle-ci me fait un clin d'œil et répond à mon sourire malicieux, avant de rapidement acquiescer. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dit ... Alice, Lily, Melody et moi, on a un grand talent pour les bêtises !_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**« Ne prenez pas la vie au sérieux, de toute façon, vous n'en sortirez pas vivant. »**


	3. Le Centre du Monde

_& Voila la suite ! ) _

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les encouragements ! C'est fou comme ça motive !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_Et paf, en une seule seconde, tous les gens présents dans la Grande Salle se retrouvèrent métamorphoser de pied en cape sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Je regarda rapidement les changements et me tourna vers mes trois complices, l'une assise à ma droite et les deux autres en face. Elles avaient sur le visage des expressions tout aussi étonnées que la mienne. En effet, il semblait y avoir eu un petit problème dans les métamorphoses prévues ..._

_Pour les Gryffy's, nous n'avions prévu que de le rajouter un chapeau coloré et un nez rouge à l'image des clowns moldus (C'est Lily qui a donné l'idée !) et nos camarades de maison et nous-même nous virent également vêtus de vêtements assortis, habillés des pieds à la tête comme si nous venions de sortir du cirque le plus proche. __Les Serdaigles, eux, devaient, selon nos projets, voir apparaître à la place de leurs mains des serres d'aigles et des becs au niveau de leurs bouches. Cependant, de nombreuses plumes étaient apparues également sur quelques endroits de leurs corps. La peau des Poufsouffles avait viré au jaune vif comme elle devait le faire mais quand certains élèves prirent la parole, il s'avéra aussi que leur voix avait quelque peu changé, passant du « Euh, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » à un « Cui, cui, cui ! » fluet. Avant de regarder la dernière table d'élèves, celle que j'attendais de voir avec impatience, je tournais les yeux vers celle des professeurs. Tous leurs chapeaux, sans exceptions, avaient pris une teinte rose fluo et leurs robes, auparavant couleur ébène, clignotaient, à présent, d'une lumière violette, attirant tous les regards vers eux. Alors que je retenais mon fou rire, je tourna les yeux vers la dernière table, celle des Serpentards, trépidant d'impatience de voir à quoi ces énergumènes pouvaient bien ressembler, eux ne ressemblaient d'habitude à rien. Avant que mes yeux aient réaliser que Rogue et toute sa bande d'apprentis mangemorts étaient, à présent, de vrais singes sur pattes, qui plus est vêtus de tutus, tels des danseuses classiques, j'entendis un rire éclater dans la Grande Salle jusque là silencieuse, un grand rire semblable à un aboiement. Je ne pu pas alors continuer à retenir mon rire et explosa littéralement, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité totale. Je tenais mon ventre avec ma main droite, rendu douloureux par les nombreux éclats de rire. Je venais seulement de constater que les Serpents avaient garder leurs cheveux d'avant et étaient donc très reconnaissables, plus particulièrement Rogue avec ses cheveux noirs et graisseux qui collait à sa face de singe, Bellatrix Lestrange avec sa grosse tignasse brune et Narcissa Black avec ses longs cheveux blonds, lisses et incroyablement soyeux. Je leva alors mes yeux vers mes trois meilleures amies et leur lança un clin d'œil amusé. Et voila une bonne chose de faite !_

- « Je vois que nos farceurs officiels se sont déjà mis à l'œuvre ! »

_Le silence tomba comme un coup de hache sur la Grande Salle quand Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, les yeux pétillants de malice jetant des coups d'oeils aux quatre tables. Bien entendu, il n'y avait que moi pour ne pas le remarquer ! Je continuais à rire, un peu plus calmement certes, mais assez fort pour que Lily le remarque et m'envoie un regard menaçant, me priant implicitement de fermer ma grande bouche. Eh oui, Lily est bien préfète et sait trop bien différencier les moments de rigolade et les moments de sérieux, à mon goût. _

- « Bienvenue donc à tout le monde ! Et bon retour à nos anciens ! Je sais qu'à ce moment précis, vos esprits ne réclament qu'une bonne nuit de repos mais, je vais vous demander de m'accorder quelques minutes d'attention ! Bien ... Tout d'abord, je tiens à rappeler que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite sans l'accompagnement d'un membre de l'équipe éducative ! Le concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a également fait savoir pour la cent septième fois, m'a-t-il dit, que la pratique de la magie est interdite dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que pas mal d'autres choses sont interdites, d'ailleurs, Il m'a également précisé qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le rappeler aux élèves qui montreraient, disons, un trop plein d'entrain aux bêtises. Nous aurons également, cette année, le plaisir d'accueillir un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Hartford. »

_Je leva les yeux ennuyés vers ce fameux Mr Hartford et l'observa de bas en haut d'un œil critique. On a jamais eu des profs terribles en DCFM mais, celui-là a l'air de vouloir être le pire. Alors que les élèves l'applaudissent poliment, il se lève sobrement et salue maladroitement l'assemblée. Il est grand, très grand, sans pour autant dépasser Dumby. Il est également plutôt très large, ses épaules carrés semblant être à l'étroit dans sa robe clignotante et violette. Il se tient droit, beaucoup trop droit pour être sympa, si vous voulez mon avis. Il a des cheveux bruns coupés courts et une expression austère et sobre sur le visage, des traits durs comme si il n'avait pas souri depuis des millénaires. Pourtant, il ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans._

- « Avant de vous laisser aller dormir, je rappelle que les essais pour le quidditch auront lieu dans un mois le premier octobre, sous la direction des capitaines d'équipes : Amos Diggory pour les Poufsouffles, Kaithleen Macmillan pour les Serdaigles, Roger Zabini pour les Serpentards et James Potter pour les Gryffondors. A présent, je ne vais plus vous retenir ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit ! A demain ! »

_Alors que notre super directeur venait seulement de terminer sa phrase, les plus jeunes étaient déjà debout, près à foncer vers leurs dortoirs pour s'affaler sur leurs oreillers de plume et se mettre, pour certains, à ronfler de façon plus ou moins bruyante. Avec eux, les préfets, leurs yeux vifs balayants la Grande Salle à la recherche de premières années à guider. Lily et Remus étaient dans ce cas-là, le jeune homme rechignant quelques peu à quitter ses amis, ne serait-ce que pour un quart d'heure. _

_Alors que Lily était déjà loin de nous, cherchant à montrer l'incroyable étendue de son talent de préfète à deux petites premières années complètement dépassées, Remus, debout, continuait à discuter avec le groupe des maraudeurs. Je n'étais pas très loin d'eux et put entendre tout ce qu'il se disait, une discussion qui visiblement n'avait pas grand intérêt._

- « Cette année, c'est bon ... On est tous prêts. C'est vrai que l'année dernière, Queudver nous a posé pas mal de problèmes. Au fait, c'est quand la prochaine ? »

_La prochaine quoi ? Il délire, Black, ou quoi ? Tu m'étonnes que Pettigrow leur ait posé problèmes ! Oh mais, je ne vous ai pas encore parlé des autres maraudeurs ! Je sais que Black et Potter prenne beaucoup de place avec leurs grosses têtes mais, quand même, on ne peut pas passer à côté de Remus Lupin et de Peter Pettigrow. Commençons par Remus, lui, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il est vraiment sympa et ne ressemble pas vraiment aux deux autres énergumènes. Il est préfet et a toujours été plutôt timide, ne remarquant même pas que beaucoup de filles, enfin celles qui ne sont pas encore passés dans le lit de Black, le trouvent à leur goût. Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas les blâmer ... Bien sur, il n'est pas parfait mais, presque. A défaut d'avoir toujours l'air en pleine forme, il compense sur le caractère et le mental. Comment ne pas l'apprécier ? Je me le demande ... Peter Pettigrow, je ne le connais pas beaucoup. Il m'a l'air vaguement sympathique sur les bords mais, assez spécial. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et n'a jamais été très doué pour les grandes conversations. En réalité, peu de personnes le trouve intéressant et se passe donc d'essayer de découvrir son caractère. On ne peut pas non plus dire que les cours soient son point fort mais bon, il ne fait pas partie du groupe des élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard pour rien ! Après tout, je ne le connais pas assez bien pour pouvoir le juger ..._

- « A la fin du mois.

- Très bien. Comme ça, on a tout le temps de se préparer. »

_Je lève les yeux au ciel et merde ! Potter a remarqué que je les observais. Il donne un coup de coude à Black, qui me regarde à son tour. Je sens la colère monter en moi._

- « Qu'est ce que t'as à nous écouter comme ça, Alters ?

- Sirius ...

- Alex ! »

_Ce « Sirius ... » exaspéré, c'est Remus qui le souffle. Quand au « Alex ! » menaçant, c'est Melody. A chaque fois, c'est marrant, ils essayent, tous les deux, de nous calmer et de nous décourager mais, ça ne marche jamais. _

- « Tu crois que t'es le centre du monde, peut-être ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu parles tellement fort que tous les gens qui t'entourent sont obligés de te regarder, en espérant que tu te taises !

- Tu dois te gourer, Alters ! Ils ne me regardent pas parce que je parle trop fort, c'est juste parce que mon physique est plus avantageux que le tien et qu'ils ne veulent pas s'abîmer les yeux en te regardant ! »

_N'importe quoi ! C'est quoi cette réplique de gamins ?_

- « Tu te crois beau, peut-être ? Redescends sur Terre ! Ici, on n'aime pas beaucoup les furoncles ! »

_Je crois que c'en ai trop pour Black, il se lève et je fais de même, voyant sa baguette sortir de sa poche. Je la sors également mais, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quelque chose et me retrouve à terre. Je n'y crois pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en prend à une fille ! _

- « Silencio ! »

_Et voila, comme ça au moins, il arrêtera de parler, au soulagement de tout le monde, j'imagine !_

- « Miss Alters ! Arrêtez cela de suite ! Black également ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Le combat en duel n'est pas autorisé, le professeur Dumbledore vient de vous le rappeler ! A présent, tout le monde dans les dortoirs ! »

_J'avale ma salive. C'est MacGonagall, la directrice de maison de Gryffondors, autant dire la femme la plus stricte de tout Poudlard. Je lance à Black un regard noir, sans aucun mauvais jeu de mot et quitte la Grande Salle, Melody et Alice sur les talons. Elles ont tellement l'habitude de mes accès de colère qu'elles ne s'en formalisent plus et commencent à parler toutes les deux du nouveau professeur de DCFM._

- « Les filles ! Vous direz bonne nuit à Lily de ma part ! Black m'a énervé et je pourrais jamais dormir avant de m'être calmée, j'vais me promener un peu dans le château, je rentrerais plus tard au dortoir !

- Hum, d'accord ! N'oubliez pas de rentrer, quand même ! Bonne nuit !

- A vous aussi ! »

_Je m'éloigne lentement, enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de mon uniforme de Gryffondor. En espérant que je ne croise personne ..._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**« Un hasard a donné à l'homme l'intelligence. Il en a fait un usage : il a inventé la bêtise. »**


	4. Un Simple Conseil ?

_Il était maintenant plus de vingt deux heures. Le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps et avait laissé la place à une lune plus tout à fait pleine. Je descendis silencieusement les marches de l'entrée et déboutonnai au passage le haut de ma chemise d'uniforme qui, depuis le début de la soirée, m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Ces uniformes, quelles enflures ! Enfin, avec du recul, on peut au moins remarquer qu'ils permettent aux préféts d'arborer fièrement leurs insignes et à James Potter, entre autres, de montrer à tout le monde que cette année, il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffys, dont je fais partie, d'ailleurs. Incroyable mais vrai !_

_Je suis batteuse, ce qui est assez étonnant pour une fille, m'a-t-on dit. Moi, ça me convient parfaitement, je ne changerais pour rien au monde ! Attrapeur ou gardien, ça me disait pas grand-chose, entre rester pratiquement immobile à les regarder les autres jouer et parcourir le terrain à la recherche d'une minuscule petite balle, je n'ai choisi aucun des deux et préfère de loin taper dans des cognards. Paraît que ça défoule ... Poursuiveur ? Hum oui, je n'aurais pas dit non. Le truc, c'est qu'il faut faire beaucoup de passes et moi, le collectif, vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, c'est pas mon truc !_

- « Se balader la nuit toute seule n'est pas très recommandé pour les Gryffondors ... C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, c'est vrai ! »

_Je relève la tête et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, constatant que mine de rien, j'avais bien avancé dans le parc. Le lac était, à présent, à peine à deux pas. Enfin bref, là n'est pas vraiment la question. _

- « Si par dangereux, tu entends risquer de rencontrer des horreurs, genre toi, qui pourraient bien me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque vu l'ampleur de leur mocheté, oui, tu as raison, c'est très dangereux. »

_Bellatrix Black, une folle dingue ! Sûrement la pire de tous les Serpentards. Avec son air sournois qu'elle a en permanence sur les visages et ses sourires démoniaques, certains lui trouvent un air de folle mais, à d'autres ! Bella Black plaît beaucoup et plus particulièrement aux septièmes années. De toute manière, les années inférieures, elle s'en fiche, si ce n'est pour recruter parmi eux de futurs mangemorts, prêts à tout pour rejoindre la cause de Voldemort ... Les autres, elle les élimine, sans plus de cérémonies ..._

_Ah oui, d'ailleurs, Voldemort, je ne vous en ai pas encore parler ... Enfin, parler est un bien grand mot ! On ne parle pas de Voldemort, on murmure. Et on ne prononce sûrement pas son nom, sous peine de voir les personnes en face de soi sursauter, crier d'effroi et faire d'autres choses plus ou moins étonnantes. Pourtant, je les comprends, ces personnes. Voldemort est un homme cruel, enfin si l'on peut dire qu'il y a au fond de lui quelque chose d'encore humain. Après tous les meurtres qu'il a commis, on pourrait effectivement se demander si Vous-Savez-Qui est humain ... Dans la société actuelle, il fait peur à tout le monde et ce phénomène de terreur collectif ne va qu'en s'amplifiant. Revenons donc à Black, la cousine de Sirius soi dit en passant. La jeune brune fait partie des mangemorts de Voldemort, avec toute sa bande de Serpentards. Celle-ci justement a décidé qu'il était temps de me répondre._

- « Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu vaux mieux que nous, Alters ? »

_Ah tiens, elle connaît mon nom ! Pourquoi ? Je l'intéresse ?_

- « Sans doute. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question ... Jusque là, il m'a semblé évident que je valais mieux que la plupart d'entre vous. Une petite bande foireuse de mangemorts qui préférer détester les moldus, qui au passage ne peuvent absolument pas se défendre contre les sorciers, et se prosterner devant un espèce de serpent mal tourné ... Oh non, en effet, je ne suis rien à côté de vous ! »

_Bien sur que je suis ironique, bien sur que je vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux. Doholov, un cinquième année au visage recouvert d'acné, passe devant Black et sort sa baguette violemment. Ouh, il me fait presque peur, le petit garçon ... Bellatrix a une réaction un peu similaire à la mienne sur ce coup-là. Elle hausse les sourcils, en regardant Doholov qui si il était idiot, chose dont je ne doute plus, et le contourne, reprenant ainsi sa place de « chef ». Elle sort alors sa baguette et je fais de même, rassemblant dans mon esprit tous les sortilèges qui pourraient éventuellement s'avérer utiles._

- « Tu ferais mieux de te taire, pour une fois, Alters ! Tu ne sais visiblement rien de la vie !

- Toi non plus, si tu veux mon avis.

- J'en sais beaucoup plus sur toi que tu n'en sais sur moi, navrée de te l'apprendre.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Black ! Et surtout, ne sois pas navrée ! »

_Elle a craqué Bella ou quoi ? Depuis quand elle sait des choses sur moi ? J'ai jamais rien eu à cacher, moi ... De quoi elle parle ? Bon, en tout cas, je peux décréter ce soir que Bellatrix Black est aussi emmerdant que son cousin, passez moi l'expression ! Je me retourne, après l'avoir dévisager quelques instants de mon regard de la mort qui tue, et envisage de retourner aux dortoirs, juste histoire de reposer mes yeux. Bah oui, après avoir revu toutes ces mochetés d'un coup, il faut bien que mes yeux se reposent. _

_Et PAFFF ! OUAILLEEEEEE ! Un de ces foutus Serpentards vient de me lancer un maléfice de croche pied. Hum, j'aurais du m'en douter, un serpentard attaque toujours par derrière. Je me relève d'un bond et fait volte face, fixant l'un après l'autre les membres de la petite bande silencieuse. Bella me sourit, d'un air plus mauvais que jamais. Doholov fixe la baguette de Black, ses petits yeux ne cessant de cligner bêtement. Plus loin, assises par terre, trois personnes regardent l'échange silencieusement. En premier lieu, Narcissa Black, la cadette de Bellatrix, me regarde d'un air désintéressé, tapotant en rythme son genou avec son index, ayant l'air plus que jamais de s'ennuyer ferme. A côté d'elle, Regulus Black, la copie conforme de son frère Sirius, se tient droit, un air supérieur accroché au visage. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à son frère ! Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, le même regard hautain ... La seule chose qui change, c'est sans aucun doute que Regulus est moins beau. Il n'a ni le charisme, ni la désinvolture naturelle de Sirius. Il ne lui arrive pas du tout à la cheville ... Mais, qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je deviens complètement tarée, c'est Bellatrix qui m'a jeté un sort ou quoi ? Trouver Black beau ? Pouaaa ... Je frissonne, horrifiée de mon point de vue sur Black que je viens découvrir. En réalité, non, je ne frissonne pas pour ça, je viens tout juste de voir le dernier Serpentard présent. Vêtu uniquement de noir et de vert très foncé, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué et pourtant, Severus Rogue est bien là, en personne, assis par terre, son nez gras fourré dans son livre de potions. Ses yeux, cependant, ne regardent plus le livre abîmé. Il attend tout simplement, ses pupilles aussi noirs que ses vêtements allant de moi à Bella sans arrêt. On dirait presque qu'il regarde un match de tannis, enfin vous savez ce sport moldu où deux joueurs se lancent des objets qui ressemblent à des canaris chacun leur tour. Enfin bref, je m'écarte ... Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai plus vraiment de doute, c'est bien Bellatrix Black qui m'a lancé le maléfice responsable de ma chute._

- « Expelliarmus ! »

_Je n'ai pas hésité et rattrape trois baguettes dans ma main. Seul Black et Rogue ont su retenir la leur. Je balance les autres à terre et défit Bella du regard._

- « Attaquer par derrière ... J'aurais au moins pu penser que le serpent s'était entourer de gens un minimum courageux ... »

_Oups ... Peut-être que ça, je n'aurais pas du ... En effet, la réaction de Bellatrix ne se fait pas attendre._

- « Stupéfix !

- Protego ! »

_Le duel est serré et le restera sans doute. A défaut d'être intelligente, Black, avec une baguette, est très douée. Je balance tous les sorts qui me sortent de la tête. J'essaie même Recurvite, le sort de nettoyage, qui n'a d'effet que de faire sortir des bulles de savons des oreilles de Rogue. Il est vrai qu'il avait besoin d'un petit lavage ... Les maléfices fusent et chacune notre tour, on s'en prend plein la gueule. Les autres ne sont, heureusement, pas assez débiles pour nous séparer. J'envoie un « Tarentallegra » bien sentie à Black et Clac ! En un bruissement presque inaudible, ma baguette ainsi que celle de Bellatrix nous sautent des mains. C'est Rogue ! Cet imbécile vient de nous désarmer. Moi et Bellatrix nous tournons vers lui et lui lançons un regard de tueuses. C'est pas grave, sans baguettes, c'est bien aussi ! _

_Je saute sur Bella, avant que celle-ci n'ai eu idée de le faire et lui envoie un coup de poing mémorable dans le visage. Elle tombe en arrière et je tombe avec elle. Malgré le choc, elle ne perd pas le nord et me balance son poing en pleine figure, m'ouvrant la lèvre avec plus ou moins de violence. Je sens le sang chaud couler le long de mon menton et ce goût répugnant dans ma bouche. Je l'essuie rapidement avec le revers de la main et me relance sur la brune, attrapant ses poignets pour essayer de la bloquer. A ce moment là, je me sens propulsée en arrière et ..._

- « Miss Alters ! Miss Black ! Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! Je croyais pourtant vous avoir prévenu, Alters ! »

_Et merde ! MacGonagall accoure vers nous, le visage déformé par la colère. Comme ça, elle fait vraiment peur. Quand elle se retourne vers moi, je me recule encore un peu et croyez-moi, à ma place, vous en auriez fait de même ! Avec ses yeux exorbités et la puissance de sa voix décuplée par la colère, elle fait peur à voir !_

- « Que se passe t-il ici et que faites vous à l'extérieur du château, en dehors des heures autorisées ? Je veux une explication ! Et tout de suite ! »

_J'avale ma salive. Euh ..._

- « Bien, je vois que personne n'a d'explications plausibles à me fournir ! Miss Alters, j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor et je veux vous voir demain soir à dix neuf heures dans mon bureau, vous passerez les soirs des deux semaines à venir en retenue. Quand à vous, Miss Black, j'enlève également vingt points à Serpentard et vous aurez l'amabilité, j'imagine, de vous rendre également demain dans mon bureau. Une semaine suffira. Quand aux autres, les deux Black, Doholov et Rogue, ça ferait soixante points en moins pour Serpentard. Je vous rappelle que sortir hors des heures autorisées est un acte totalement illégale ! Vous m'avez compris ? »

_J'essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible en me relevant, histoire de ne pas faire de bruit au risque de l'énerver encore plus. Tant pis, je respirerais quand elle sera partie parce que là, je n'ose plus ... _

- « A présent, vous filez dans vos dortoirs ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

_Oh oh oh, vaut mieux pas rester là plus longtemps ! J'attrape ma baguette sur le sol et prend rapidement la direction du château, devançant le groupe de Serpentards._

_Je les haïrais toute ma vie, ces satanés Serpents ! Deux semaines de retenues, je n'y crois pas !! Et, les essais de quidditch alors ? Et, les bêtises qu'on devait préparer avec les filles ? Elle y a pensé à ça, MacGo ? Oh et puis merde, ma mère !_

_Elle va être prévenue, j'en doute pas ! Oh non ... je l'entends encore ce matin me dire de ne pas faire de bêtises ! Alors que j'arrive aux escaliers qui mènent au hall, je vois la directrice de maison des rouge et or me dépasser. Derrière, j'entends distinctement les pas lourds des Serpentards qui se sont approchés._

- « Allez, tous dans les dortoirs ! Si je revois l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous à un endroit où il ne devrait pas être, croyez moi bien, la sanction sera beaucoup plus sévère ! »

_Plus sévère ? Genre quoi ? Nous envoyé à Askaban ? Je me vois très bien entre deux meurtriers. Ca risque d'être assez ironique comme situation. Imaginez la scène : « - Et toi, pour quoi t'a pris ? – Oh euh ... J'ai dépassé le couvre feu ... » Hum oui, vraiment très amusant ! Enfin, je m'écarte encore un peu de mon sujet. Je reprends mes esprits et constate, avec une joie bien dissimulée que je suis déjà arrivée au deuxième étage. On n'y voit plus rien dans ces couloirs. En plus, ma lèvre, à moitié explosée, me fait hyper mal. J'allume ma baguette et fait un bond de trois mètres en arrière, étouffant un cri au passage. _

- « Vous auriez du savoir que votre place n'était pas ici, mademoiselle ! »

_Je ne réponds rien, tentant vainement de calmer le cœur qui bat très fort dans ma poitrine comme si il voulait transpercer ma cage thoracique, pour s'envoler vers de nouvelles aventures ! Le nouveau professeur de DCFM me surplombe d'un moins cinquante centimètres et le voir apparaître devant moi comme ça m'a quelque peu surprise, vous n'en doutez pas ! Sa voix que je n'avais pourtant jamais entendue auparavant, me rappelle quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je ne saurais pas le dire ... Je fronce les sourcils et chasse cette idée de ma tête._

- « Ca n'est pas la peine de me punir, Monsieur. Le professeur MacGonagall s'en ai déjà donnée la peine. »

_Aïeheuhhh ! Cette lèvre me fait décidément très mal. Je porte rapidement ma main à ma bouche et relève les yeux vers lui. Ce prof me dérange. Avec lui, je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu la façon dont il me dévisage. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un chaudron rouillé !_

- « Bien, bien ... Dans ce cas, allez tout de suite vous coucher !

- C'est ce que je faisais, professeur ! »

_Je lui fait un signe rapide de la tête et le dépasse, partant vers mon dortoir et espérant au passage rapidement retrouver mon lit douillet qui, lui, ne me veut aucun mal ! Et pourtant, moi qui croyais en avoir fini pour la soirée entends le professeur me rappeler de sa voix rauque et grave. Je fais volte face pour le regarder dans les yeux, sentant une mèche de mes cheveux se coller à ma lèvre ensanglantée._

- « Un conseil, Alters. Restez à bonne distance des Serpentards. »

_Alors qu'il vient à peine de prononcer le dernier mot, il se retourne et part dans le sens opposé, silencieusement. Moi, je n'ai absolument pas bougé. J'encaisse et essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi il m'a dit ça et ce que ça signifie. C'est quoi, d'abord ? Une menace ? Un simple conseil ? Je n'en sais absolument rien mais, en entendant la tonalité de voix qu'il a employé, j'aurais dit une menace ..._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**« Ceux qui ne savent pas où ils vont sont surpris d'arriver ailleurs. »**


	5. Retard et Conséquences

_**Hii' ! Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté, désolé ! Mais, c'est reparti ! Ce chapitre est peu court, craignos, tout c'que vous voulez mais, c'est pour me remettre dans le bain, pour redémarrer du bon pied, si on veut. La suite, bah ... Incessament sous peu !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! J'attends des reviews, hein !**_

* * *

_Quand je suis rentrée au dortoir, les filles dormaient. Encore heureux ... Lily m'aurait sans doute tué sur place quand je lui aurais annoncé qu'en une seule soirée, j'avais fait perdre à Gryffondor une bonne quarantaine de points ! Et que pour couronner le tout, j'étais collée tous les soirs pendant deux semaines ... Tout ça à cause des Black, la famille s'est sans doute liguée contre moi. Non mais, c'est vrai quoi ! D'abord, Sirius et puis, Bellatrix ! Sur ces pensées pas vraiment heureuses, je m'endors, ma lèvre ouverte continuant pourtant de me brûler. Si seulement j'avais écouté ma mère quand elle essayait tant bien que mal de m'apprendre les sortilèges médicaux ! J'aurais pu me guérir, toute seule ... _

_Hum non, pas envie de me réveiller, pas envie de sortir de mon lit. J'ai l'impression que je viens seulement de me coucher. Et pourtant, je sens que je vais être obligée de me lever. Alors que j'essaie vaillamment d'entrouvrir les yeux, Lily, Melody et Alice s'agitent à côté de moi. _

- « Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu mon crayon noir et le mascara qui va avec, par hasard ?

- Arrête, Melody ! T'en as pas besoin, t'es déjà assez belle comme ça !

- Ah, ah ! Je dois comprendre par là que c'est toi qui me l'as volé ! Piqueuse ! Rends le moi, tout de suite !

- Mais, j'ai rien piqué, moi !

- Bon, allez, prends le mien ! »

_Oh merci, Alice ! En prêtant son crayon noir à Dydy', enfin Melody si vous préférez, Alice a mit un terme à l'échange bruyant de Lily et de notre blonde préférée. Merci Alice, je te revaudrais ça ! Mais, pas maintenant ! Non là, je veux juste qu'on me laisse dormir en paix ! Mais parfois, même une simple petite demande, c'est trop demandé ..._

- « Alex, réveille toi ! On a cours dans vingt minutes alors, si tu veux déjeuner, tu ferais mieux de te lever tout de suite ! »

_D'habitude, quand on pense à Lily, on pense « Quelle sagesse ! ». Là, sur le moment, je pensais plutôt une chose du style « Quelle plaie ... ». Je réponds par un grognement sonore. Non, qu'est ce qu'elle veut en plus ? Que je fasse l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler distinctement ? Non mais, elle se prend pour qui, dites moi ! _

- « Allez la marmotte ! C'est le premier jour de cour ! Et en plus, si tu veux voir ton petit Siriusinouchet avant d'aller en cours et lui faire son petit bisou du matin, il faut que tu te dépêches ! »

_Oh, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. C'est Alice qui parle ! Une vraie traîtresse ! Et moi qui étais prête à lui rendre un service pour la remercier d'avoir fait taire Lily et Melody, eh bien à présent, elle peut toujours aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon. J'attrape à l'aveugle l'oreiller de trop qui est sur mon lit, et le balance vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix d'Alice, avec la force d'une fille qui vient de se réveiller. Je l'entends rigoler et Lily exploser de rire également. Seulement, on dirait bien qu'il manque quelqu'un ..._

- « Ah bah ok ! Je t'ai fait quelque chose moi ? Et tu m'agresses ? »

_Oups, c'est Melody qui crie, une note dans la voix qui confirme qu'elle est aussi très amusée. Bon, ça arrive de louper sa cible, même aux meilleurs, dit-on ... _

- « Bon, 'Lex, nous, on est prêtes ! On descend manger, tu nous rejoindras !

- Hum ... Oui, oui, comme tu dis ! »

_Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait dit avant que je réponde, Lily ? Bref ! Chouette, youpi ! Je suis toute seule, je vais enfin pouvoir dormir en paix !_

_Je sais bien que c'est pas raisonnable mais, je suis super crevée alors, au diable les potions ! Et puis, il me reste encore un quart d'heure avant que le cours commence, je peux bien rester un peu au lit ... Seulement, chose que je n'avais pas prévu, je sens mes yeux se refermer malgré moi. Ils se ferment doucement et je ne suis plus à Poudlard, je me perds dans un monde de rêves, un monde dans lequel Slughorn ne serait pas un professeur mais une belle limace toute dodue qui ne ferait rien d'autre de ses journées qu'essayer de rejoindre vainement la cuisine. Qui a dit que c'était un rêve étrange ?_

_Et oui, je me suis endormie ... Ca nous arrive à tous ça, de toute façon ! Sauf que là, je devais aller en cours ... Heureusement, je me réveille rapidement et jette un coup d'œil horrifié à ma montre. Pendant cinq secondes, je ne réalise pas que j'ai plus de dix minutes de retard. Puis, tout d'un coup, je saute hors de mon lit, attrapant ma jupe d'uniforme le plus rapidement possible et murmurant inlassablement ces mots si éloquents : « Oh non, oh non, oh non ... ». _

_Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, habillée de pied en cape, j'attrape mon sac de cours et commence à courir vers l'escalier. _

_Arrivée dans les cachots de l'école de magie, j'ouvre la première porte qui s'offre à moi. Je passe cette fameuse porte et regarde devant moi, essayant vainement de calmer ma respiration trop rapide. _

- « Bonjour ! Pardon pour le retard ! »

_Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle sont visiblement réunies pour ce premier cours de potion. Un coup de bol ! L'année passée, on avait du supporter les Serpentard. Je me demande d'ailleurs bien quels cours on a en leur douce compagnie. Slughorn, depuis deux mois, n'a pas changé le moins du monde. Toujours fidèle à ses habitudes de lèche-bottes, excusez moi du terme, il est près de Lily, qu'il adule presque, celle-ci étant une jeune fille très douée en ce qui concerne les potions. Slughorn aime être bien entouré. Se retrouver en compagnie de personnes bientôt très connues ou d'autres déjà très célèbres est un de ses passe-temps préféré. Il a d'ailleurs créé un club pour ça ... Il y invite les élèves les plus brillants ou ceux ayant une notoriété ou un talent particulier. Lily en fait partie, tout comme James Potter et Sirius Black, d'ailleurs. Melody aussi en fait partie, à cause de sa beauté et de sa capacité à manipuler tous les garçons de l'école, assez marrant non ? Moi ? Non mais, ça va pas ou quoi ? Moi, j'ai rien d'extraordinaire à montrer, je n'ai pas de talent particulier. Bon, j'me débrouille au quidditch mais, je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour égalé Potter. QUOI ? C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Enfin ... Bon, je l'ai laissé échapper ... Je pourrais bien entendu surpasser Potter. Quelle question ! Alice non plus ne fait pas partie du club de Slug. Elle s'en fiche de toute façon. Alice est la fille la plus modeste et la plus simple que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle ne cherche pas la gloire, elle veut juste que tout le monde se sente à l'aise avec elle, que tout aille bien. En bref, elle veut juste simplifier la vie de tout le monde. Je suis persuadée, depuis notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, qu'elle ferait la plus excellente des psychomages ! Serait peut-être temps que je le lui dise d'ailleurs !_

- « Miss Alters, nous vous attendions justement ! Asseyez vous donc à côté de Monsieur Black, j'allais justement expliquer à quoi sont du ces changements de place ! »

_Oh non ! Par le caleçon de Merlin, quelle est la malédiction que me frappe depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard ?! Je tourne les yeux vers Black, celui-ci me regarde comme si c'était de ma faute ! Genre je mourrais d'envie d'être à côté de lui ! Il me prend pour qui ? Une des ses groupies ou quoi ? Je replace mon sac sur mon épaule et marche vers ma future chaise, lançant un coup d'œil inquiet à Lily qui, elle, est à côté d'Alice. Quelles chanceuses, celles-là ! La préfète la plus rousse de Poudlard me lance un regard de la mort qui tue, celui qui normalement n'appartient qu'à moi. Je me sens fondre sur place, elle a du découvrir le nombre incalculable de points que j'avais fait perdre la veille à Gryffondor. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas assez proche de moi pour me frapper, parce que je la sens prête à le faire. _

_J'avale ma salive et me pose près de Black, tout en douceur. Celui-là a l'air en pleine forme, contrairement à moi. J'entame la conversation ..._

- « J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Une marche, visiblement ...

- Ah, ah, ah ! Tu me fais mourir de rire ! »

_Ah ah ah ! Qu'il est drôle, Sirius ! Ben oui, ma lèvre ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, je la sens enflée et Sirius, comme un idiot, me le rappelle alors que je l'avais presque totalement oublié. Bref, de toute manière, je n'ai pas du loupé grand-chose, au mieux le discours habituel de début d'année. En bref, un ennui total qui ne change qu'en cinquième pour les buses et le fait que ces notes vont nous ouvrir des portes pour l'avenir, et en septième pour les Aspics, qui eux nous feront passer les portes. Sirius m'observe, les yeux froncés, désignant de sa main gauche ma lèvre._

- « Quoi ? je demande.

- Ben, je ne sais pas. Tu t'es battue contre hippogriffe ou quoi ? »

_Je hausse les sourcils. Elle est tant que ça abîmée ma lèvre ? Je pensais tout de même pas que ça se verrait autant. En fait, vaut peut-être mieux que je demande à quelqu'un de me rafistoler. Bref, ma lèvre ne regarde que moi et j'interdis quiconque d'autres que moi à se moquer d'elle !_

- « Ah, ah, ah ! Et toi, t'as hérité du sens de l'humour de Grindelwald ?

Sérieusement, personne ne t'a fait remarqué à quel point ça t'enlaidissait ? Déjà que tu n'es pas une bombe !

- Non étrangement personne. Ca doit être mes yeux qui font miroir et qui te renvoie ton propre reflet ! »

_Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à me renvoyer une de ses superbes répliques à deux balles, Slughorn reprit la parole. Après tout, il est professeur et il est de notoriété publique que les profs adorent parler ! Alors écoutons le plutôt ..._

- « ..., nous allons donc changer un peu, n'est ce pas ? J'ai décidé pendant les vacances et avec l'aide de Monsieur Crochue, un homme véritablement doué, talentueux et créatif, croyez moi cet homme a un avenir tout tracé et aussi prometteur que celui de mademoiselle Evans ! Nous avons décidé de vous faire participer à un projet d'année pour lequel vous serez à deux, les deux placés en cet instant côte à côte. »

_Hein ? Un projet d'année avec la personne qui est à côté de nous ? Il a complètement craqué, Slughorn, je ne vais jamais pouvoir passé dix mois à travailler avec Black ? Il se fout de nous ! Enfin, visiblement, là, il s'en fiche complètement et continue son discours, inlassablement._

- « Dans l'année, vous aurez au total trois projets à réaliser en autonomie. Ce début d'année va donc être une révolution dans le monde des confiseries ! Je vais vous demander, bien sur avec des indications, de réaliser par vos propres moyens une nouvelle recette de confiseries ! Amusant, n'est ce pas ? »

_Amusant ? Depuis quand « amusant » est dans le vocabulaire de Slughorn ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont pris cette année, les profs ? Ils sont tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Bref, je me tourne vers Black, histoire de voir sa réaction face à ce nouveau concept._

- « Des bonbons ? Il veut qu'on créer tout simplement des bonbons ? Il nous prend pour des imbéciles ou quoi ?

- Je te rappelle que tu es dans sa classe, il faut bien qu'il s'adapte à ton niveau !

- Oui, oui, c'est ça ! »

_Sirius se passe une main dans les cheveux, avec l'air de celui qui s'ennuie déjà et repose ses yeux gris sur le prof de potions. _

- « Bien, je crois que nous pouvons commencer tout de suite ! D'abord, je pense qu'il faudra se faire une idée de la confiserie, de son goût, du parfum à lui donner, de sa texture, de la magie qu'elle contiendra ... Vous remplirez tous, cette feuille, vous me la rendrez à la fin du cours ! Merci et bon courage à tous ! »

_Slughorn adressa à tout le monde un sourire chaleureux et fier et s'empressa de distribuer une feuille par groupe. Je me tourne alors vers Sirius et pose mon menton dans ma main, en soupirant. _

- « Cette mascarade va durer toute l'année, en plus.

- C'est l'horreur ... »

_J'haussai les épaules, en parcourant de mes yeux cernés la feuille que le prof de potions. Je grimaçai et prit la parole, alors que Sirius étendait ses longues jambes sous la table._

- « Quel goût tu veux qu'on mette dans le bonbon ? »

_Sirius haussa les épaules et soupira._

- « J'en sais rien ... Tant qu'on met de la fraise, ça me va !

- Je déteste la fraise !

- Eh ben, tant pis pour toi !

- Tu rigoles ! Pourquoi ça serait toi qui choisirais tout seul ?

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé !

- Je voulais juste un avis, pas que tu commences à faire ton chef ! »

_Sirius plissa les yeux et me lança un regard énervé. Et voila, j'ai réussi à l'énerver ! Yes ! _

- « Je suis convaincu que vous pouvez vous mettre d'accord, jeunes gens ! Monsieur Black, vous voulez de la fraise. Miss Alters, que voulez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Du chocolat, par exemple.

- Eh bien, voila, vous avez trouver vos deux parfums. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'en fallait qu'un seul ! »

_Et le prof de potions s'éloigna comme si de rien était. Il croyait quoi ? Que tout était réglé ? Un peu trop facile ... Je baissai les yeux à nouveau et inscrit dans la case parfum les deux goûts choisis puis, je regardai plus bas, dans la case « forme »._

- « On doit choisir la forme maintenant ... »

_Eh oui, c'est pas fini ..._

- « Rond, c'est bien.

- Rond ? Tu rigoles ? Carré plutôt. Rond ! N'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi pas en forme de cœur encore en plus !

- Non, j'pense qu'on devrait plutôt trouver une forme plus cool, plus attirante ... Je ne sais pas moi ... En spirale ?

- En spirale, c'est possible ?

_Mais il est bête, ce type ! « C'est possible ? » ! N'importe quoi ! Bien sur que oui, c'est possible ! J'écris donc spirale sur la feuille et baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux. Maintenant, les choses qui sont demandés concernent la texture et le genre de magie à introduire dans le bonbon._

- « Maintenant ... Quel genre de magie mettons-nous dedans ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ? Enfin, ça non plus, je ne sais pas si c'est possible ...»

_Si je t'assure, c'est possible, espèce de sale furoncle ! Black m'énerve sérieusement. Pendant une heure et une petite mais incroyablement longue vingtaine de minutes encore, l'enfer indescriptible ! Deux mois de vacances et dès le lendemain de la rentrée, il me tape déjà sur le système ! Mais, comment vais-je bien réussir à le supporter toute l'année ? Et puis, paf, comme un rayon de soleil sur une journée bien sombre, la sonnerie se met à résonner dans toute l'école !_

- « Oh, merci, mon Dieu !

- Non ... Appelles-moi Sirius ! »

_Désolant, n'est-ce pas ? J'attrape mon sac sur le sol, le pose brutalement sur la table et fourre dedans mon porte-plume et mon livre de potions. Il faut que je sorte de cette classe ... Très rapidement ! Ou Lily va me réduire en chair à saucisses ! _

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**« C'est en faisant n'importe quoi qu'on devient n'importe qui. »**


End file.
